


【闻也】凛冬日出 三

by Justamoon



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justamoon/pseuds/Justamoon
Relationships: all也;闻也;温闻尔雅
Kudos: 8





	【闻也】凛冬日出 三

1  
翟潇闻觉得谁惹得事儿，就应该让谁偿还。

既然刘也害得他跟女朋友分手，这笔账就得跟他讨回来。

然而因为前一天晚上剧烈的思想斗争，翟潇闻失眠了。第二天顺理成章睡过了头。

等他到了学校门口，刚好赶上刘也带着人统计完迟到人数，大门缓缓合上。

翟潇闻喘着粗气叫住他“喂！帮我开下门”

刘也瞥了他一眼，招呼其他人先去上早课，转过身隔着大门对外面使唤他的人开口“你迟到了！找你们班主任来领你吧”

翟潇闻懒得听班主任唠唠叨叨，迟到免不了又是一顿教育“乖乖听话对你我都好”

“我要是不呢？”

“你还记得我手机里的照片吧”他很有把握这次能扳回一城。

刘也懒得跟他废话，耸了耸肩表示‘随便你’忽略掉身后气急败坏的声音，转身往教学楼走去。

2  
翟潇闻一大早就碰了壁。没什么心情继续上课，趁着老师转身板书的空档溜出教室，在走廊上瞎晃悠。

无所事事的爬在栏杆上放空，余光瞥见楼下熟悉的身影，可不就是早上毁了他一天好心情的人。

刘也在楼下跟老师讲话，脸上堆满笑意，偶尔低下头不好意思的捂嘴笑，要不是翟潇闻见过他私下那副样子，估计也会被这幅伪善的模样骗了，什么五好学长，黑心肠学长还差不多。

看着刘也跟那位老师道别，转身脸上的笑意全无，取而代之又是满满的阴霾，他没仔细笑出声，这人到底累不累。

刘也抬头寻找笑声来源，再次看到熟悉的面孔，两人对视一眼，继续往楼上走。

果不其然，翟潇闻已经在楼梯口等他，看着人上来，心里酝酿半天的台词脱口而出“你说你这样累不累，有什么可装的”说完还双手抱胸围着刘也转了两个圈儿，一副摸不透的表情。

“跟你有关系吗？翟潇闻同学，上课时间你在这儿干嘛呢？”

“等你啊”他回答的理所当然。

刘也看着眼前幼稚的人，语气稍微不那么生硬“你能不能不要在我周围出现，翟潇闻同学”

翟潇闻稍稍弯下腰凑近“想得美”他说。

“你想怎么样”刘也调整了一下两人之间的距离，开口颇有些哄小孩的意思。

“你还记得你欠我一个条件吗”旧事重提，这种事翟潇闻怎么可能忘记。

“不记得”刘也大有想赖账的意思，反正他也没答应过。

翟潇闻又掏出手机“那我帮你回忆一下”

看他又要来那套，刘也无奈开口“记得”

“明天晚上第三节自习课，来琴房”

“有事吗？”

“你怕了？”翟潇闻反问。

刘也又露出模式化微笑“少用激将法”推开翟潇闻，径直往高三部走去。

翟潇闻在身后追问“所以你到底敢不敢来”

“等着吧”

好啊，我等着。

3  
约定来的很快。

刘也站在漆黑一片的琴房门口思索翟潇闻到底想干嘛。

伸手拉开琴房的门，室内没开灯，只能借着月光看清钢琴前的人影。

“叫我来有什么条件”他开口直接了当。

钢琴前的人站起身并没有挪动“进来说话”

刘也踏进琴房，反手又将门关上“说吧”

翟潇闻缓缓移动到他身后，再三迟疑后双手搭在刘也肩头“你不如跟我试一试”

“试什么？”刘也没明白他话里的深意，扭着身子躲过翟潇闻的手，只奇怪这人怎么突然改了性子，还对他动手动脚。

翟潇闻对于他的闪躲没太在意“试试你那天在这儿做的事”

黑暗中两人离得远，翟潇闻不能看清刘也的脸，不知道他是什么表情，但眼前的人半天没讲话，或许是在心里骂他是个色胚子。

刘也突然双手捂住脸，双肩轻轻抖动。翟潇闻吓了一跳，以为刘也因为他的话觉得委屈，毕竟自己之前总拿照片威胁人家。

可他好像也忘了他从来没从刘也那儿占到半分便宜。

刘也抖动的幅度越来越大，翟潇闻揉了把脸无奈开口“不愿意就算了，你别哭啊”他有些头大，虽然哄过不少女孩子，可也没哄过男人。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈”笑声从双手间传到翟潇闻耳朵里，刘也笑的眼角都溢出泪水。

“你笑什么？”这人莫不是精神有问题。

刘也抹干净脸上的眼泪，好笑的看着面前摸不着头脑的人“笑你啊！没想到情场浪子翟潇闻抛下大片女孩子的青睐要跟我这个胸口没有二两肉的大男人试一试，不知道你这些爱慕者知道了会是什么反应。你说，好不好笑？”虽然是笑着说出的话，语气却带着讽刺。

翟潇闻没想到他刚刚的心软都喂了狗，一时怒火中烧，三步并作两步冲到刘也面前抓住他两只手腕把人抵在墙上。

他比刘也高出不少，这会儿两人贴在一起，只能低头俯视，再加上满腔的怒火，颇有些强势。

“你说的没错，我就是男女通吃，我这会儿就算在这儿强上了你，你也不敢让别人知道，毕竟你我不一样，我说的对吗？学长”他盯着刘也的眼睛，像是在看一只即将踏入猎人陷阱的狐狸。

刘也被他捏着手腕高举着双手动弹不得，只能抬头看着他一句话没说。

翟潇闻咧嘴“你害怕了？”

“我有什么好怕的，不过就是被人上一次，又不会损失什么”他平淡的开口，像是在说今晚月色真美“不过你可要想好，万一跟我试过之后对着女人再也硬不起来，日后可不能找我算账”说完对着翟潇闻挑衅的露出一个狡黠的笑。

眼前的人此时比平常都要鲜活的多，这个笑让翟潇闻晃了眼，似乎眼前真的是个狐狸精，又狡猾又夺人心魄。

4  
他低下头堵住刘也那张不饶人的嘴，让他再说不出半句话。翟潇闻作为情场老手，接吻的事自然手到擒来。刘也被他逼得自动张开嘴，像是迎接他的到来。

翟潇闻勾着刘也的舌尖，让他没办法闭上嘴，刘也仰头承受着，口中分泌的唾液快要溢出嘴角，只能不停的吞咽，下巴绷的紧紧的，喉结上下滚动。

翟潇闻腾出一只手抚在刘也颈侧，拇指指腹轻轻摩挲他的喉结。然后顺着身体滑到衬衣下摆，手指勾着把扎在裤子里的衬衣扯出来，又一颗一颗解开扣子。

做完这些终于舍得直起身体打量眼前的人，刘也的双唇被他吮吸的红肿，嘴边还沾了不少液体，迎着月色泛着水光，亮晶晶的。他此时双眼紧闭，偏着头靠在墙上喘气，胸前的衬衣大开，被翟潇闻捏着手腕高举着双臂，只能被迫挺着胸，雪白的胸膛上下起伏。

翟潇闻盯着眼前比月色还更胜一筹的春色，不由自主的揽住之前在屏幕里看过无数次的细腰，让两人贴的更紧。低下头亲吻刘也胸前的皮肤，舌尖在乳晕上打转。他松开禁锢着刘也的手，手指探上另一边抓了两下没摸到什么实质性的东西。

他之前的女朋友有波涛汹涌的，也有盈盈一握的，这么平坦的倒也确实是第一次。

手掌又换了个方向，抚上刘也的臀瓣轻轻揉捏。

刘也瘦归瘦，屁股却相当有料。

翟潇闻牙齿磨着乳尖，刘也推搡着他发出一声吃痛的声音“你属狗的吗？能不能轻点”

他又重重的叼起乳头吸了一口，像是报复刘也说他是狗，看着眉头皱成一团的人满意的开口“你说两句好听的话，或许我会考虑温柔一点”

刘也扭头不愿意搭理他。

翟潇闻受了冷落，扳着肩膀把刘也翻了个面，抓着衣领让他脱下外套，反手解开他的裤子，连着内里一把扯下，他动作太快，刘也还没反应过来手指就已经递到唇边，贴着他的嘴唇。

“自己舔湿”

刘也穿着单薄的衬衣爬在冰凉的墙面上，脸埋在臂弯里笑着开口“你从哪儿学来的这些，莫不是自己回去偷偷做了功课”

翟潇闻没等他再开口直接把手指探入他口中，手指夹着湿滑的舌头打转，他一次伸进去三根手指，刘也只觉得口水顺着嘴角滑到下巴上，一片湿哒哒的，难受的紧。

待手指都湿润，翟潇闻模仿着小电影里的情节给刘也仔细做着扩张，他看过注意事项。

三根手指都进去时，刘也已经说不出完整的话，口中溢出的只有软软的呻吟。

翟潇闻手指本就很长，手指被穴肉包裹着，指腹轻轻蹭着柔软的内壁。刘也双臂撑在墙上，手指捏的发白。

他终于舍得把手指抽出来，刘也仿佛被卸了力气软趴趴的顺着墙壁就要滑到地上。

翟潇闻见状手臂揽着把人重新捞回来，单手拉开自己的裤子拉链，他已经憋了好一会儿。

一手扶着下半身的欲望找准地方，一手掐着刘也的腰固定住他。等到进了一半，翟潇闻开始试着抽动。

每完成一个来回的抽插，都要比之前进的更深。等到整根没入的时候，翟潇闻长长的感叹一声。他没想到跟男人做爱比跟女人还要麻烦，但是结果却也让他很满意。刘也的后穴紧紧的包裹着他，直让人舒服的头皮发麻。

一想到身下的人是所有人眼中温柔的学长，能干的会长，他就觉得浑身的气血又往下涌了几分，抓着刘也的腰就开始大操大干起来。

刘也被他突然的卖力撞得直往墙上扑，喉咙间隐忍了半天的呻吟脱口而出。

他被人按着腰，屁股撅的高高的，翟潇闻的欲望在雪白的臀缝间来回进出，他每一次插入都伴随着肉体拍打的声音，两人交合处一片水渍，穴内分泌的液体被翟潇闻激烈的动作捣成白色泡沫，顺着刘也的大腿根儿一路下滑。

翟潇闻似乎觉得单是这样还不够，开始在刘也体内毫无章法的横冲直撞，他听别人说男人也是有敏感点的。

刘也被他磨得没了脾气，小声哼哼“喂！你。。嗯啊。。你能不能快点，我还要回教室”

“嘘！我能找到。都这样了你还要回教室，趁早打消这个念头”翟潇闻俯下身亲吻他腰间的皮肤，他喜欢极了。

刘也感觉到他贴在皮肤上的双唇，麻酥酥的让他难受，哼哼着想躲开。

翟潇闻快速捕捉到他的小动作，张开嘴轻轻厮磨腰间的软肉，刘也怕痒的狠，扭着腰想躲开，不知被碰到了哪个地方，突然发出甜腻的呻吟。

翟潇闻坏心眼的开口“歪打正着，你不是让我快点吗！如你所愿”

他紧紧搂着刘也的腰，让人一点逃跑的余地都没有，挺着胯对准刚刚的地方用力冲撞。

刘也抓着横揽在他腰上的手臂，仰着头叫出声。

翟潇闻能感受到刘也双腿开始颤抖，快要支撑不住，他握住刘也的欲望，轻轻套弄，一声又一声的呻吟混合着糜乱的肉体拍打声在琴房回荡。

刘也在最后关头开口“啊。。别。嗯啊。。别射在里面”

“怕什么，又不会怀孕”翟潇闻喘着粗气，一如既往的厚脸皮。

他最后又狠狠地抽插了十几下，手中上下撸动刘也的性器，在抗议声中一股脑射了进去。

刘也被后穴填满的感觉刺激的红了眼，仰着头射在翟潇闻手中。双腿抽搐着像没有骨头似的往地上滑，翟潇闻抱紧怀中软绵绵的身体，一手撑着墙，脸颊埋在刘也后背深深的吸了口气，是记忆中那个好闻的味道。

5  
两人沉默了几分钟。

大概是情欲中的热情散去，刘也穿着单薄的衬衣终于感觉到冷，身体不由自主的打颤。

翟潇闻感受到他的反应，把人搂在怀里抱的更紧，下身还埋在人家体内没打算出来。

“喂！抱够了吗？我刚刚不是让你不要射进去？”刘也声音还是有点虚，但软软糯糯的，就算是质问也没有威慑力。

“没够”这人似乎忘记了两人之前针锋相对的情形，抱着人不撒手“怕什么，你又不会怀孕”

刘也知道翟潇闻脑子里只有歪理，还是很恼火“你胡说什么呢！我等会儿要回教室”

“不回”翟潇闻终于舍得从刘也后穴抽出，清理好自己后，又掏了纸巾擦干净他臀瓣和腿上的液体“我去给你请假，送你回家”

刘也阻止了他准备帮自己穿衣服的手，又把衬衣塞进裤口，一丝不苟整理好“不需要”

翟潇闻从刘也口袋掏出他的手机，交换了所有联系方式“你等会儿去门口等我，我请了假就来”他直接忽略了刘也的话。

“我说了不。。。喂！”他还没说完，翟潇闻已经出了门。

6  
晚自习时间教学楼一片寂静，走廊急促的脚步声吸引了高三一班所有人。

原本安静的教室突然议论纷纷。

“哇！高二的翟潇闻”  
“他来干什么？”  
“百闻不如一见”  
“哼，比我还差点儿”

翟潇闻大口喘着气，敲了敲教室门“老师，刘也学长肚子不舒服，我来帮他请假”他一副乖巧真诚的模样，撒起谎来面不改色心不跳，让人不相信都难。

没等班主任开口，又是一阵喧哗。

“他跟刘也认识？”  
“他们为什么会认识”  
“刘也还认识这种人”  
“果然帅哥只跟帅哥玩儿”

“安静，低头看书”班主任皱着眉站起身“他怎么了，怎么会突然肚子疼”

“大概吃坏了肚子，您别担心”

“好，麻烦你了”班主任伸手指了一下刘也的位置“他的位置在那儿，你帮他收拾一下东西，我给门卫打个电话”

翟潇闻点了点头，随意装了几本书在包里。

临走前班主任又特意交代“让他好好休息，今天的功课不用做了，到家给我打个电话”

翟潇闻边微笑点头边吐槽‘到底是优等生，就是不一样’

等他到了门口刘也已经在那儿等了有一会儿，晚风吹乱了他的头发，可怜巴巴的蹲在地上缩成一团。翟潇闻打心眼儿里觉得这样的刘也可爱极了。他脱掉自己的外套兜头把刘也罩了个严实。

“穿上吧，别生病了赖上我”

刘也估计是真的冷，也没推辞“我自己打车回去就行”

“你确定？”翟潇闻还是不太放心。

“到了给你打电话”

“说话算话”他给刘也拦了车，把班主任的话交代完才放他走。

转身想起来自己的校服外套在刘也那儿，那两人就还有交集。

一想到这茬乐的直咧嘴。

7  
晚自习下课铃已经响了好一会儿。高三上学期和高二暂时还是一个时间下课。

高三一班窗外挎着包的少年抬起胳膊看了眼腕上的手表，伸手拦住一个一班的女生“同学，请问你们班刘也呢？”

“是你呀！今天来找刘也的人还挺多，他不舒服，已经回家了”

“还有人来找他？”

“对啊！你们高二的翟潇闻帮他请了假送他回去了”女生说完就下了楼。

“翟潇闻么”少年喃喃自语。

垃圾桶笼罩在暖黄色的楼梯灯下，里面被扔掉的夜宵在慢慢的腐烂。

TBC.


End file.
